


For The Books

by Zambuka_and_Memories



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU-Booker didn't die and must pay for his sins two fold, Bad Luck, Blood, Booker was permitted to live, Comstock is 'dead', Cults, Debts, F/M, False Shepherd mentions, Guns, Notes will not open, POV First Person, Post Game, Reader inserts, Romantic troubles, Trauma, Violence, Will add tags as more chapters come, emotional distress, explicit for later chapters, fall of columbia, fall of the prophet, few worship the prophet, gunshot wound, mental distress, near death experiances, rain and thunder, vulgar language duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambuka_and_Memories/pseuds/Zambuka_and_Memories
Summary: Meeting Booker was scary and wasn't a good first interaction but he marveled me[MULTIPE CHAPTERS!][Booker doesn't die end game, keeps his life but must repay his debts, repay for his sins, both him and Comstock, and is pretty much Elizabeths bitch.]{NOTES! I NEED a beta reader. comment if you want the task as well as tell me what you think!}First person reader pov.(e/c)-eye color(h/c)-hair color(y/n)-your name(f/c)-fav color(2f/c)-second fav color
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I walked into the local deli, going in for more pork, only to shriek when I saw the store owner cowering in a corner with a tall, broad man holding him at gun point, both sets of eyes drift to me but the armed mans eyes catch my attention. About 6foot, brown hair, green eyes, five-oclock-shadow, giant fucking gun. He was hyper focused on me. Instantly I dropped to my knees, shaking. "Please! Don't kill me!" I scream, the deli owner ran out the store unstopped, leaving me and the armed man alone. "What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" He asked, voice deep and gruff, the pistol barrel pointed at me as he drew closer. I bit my lip in horror. "Cause you're pointing a gun at me!"

He knelt down, tilting my chin up with the cold barrel, looking me over. I was common enough I thought; (h/c) hair that grazed my shoulders, and (e/c) eyes, and yet he looked at me with a oddly gentle look. "I don't mercilessly kill women needlessly." He mumbles, "If you promise to keep your yap shut, you can leave. Deal?" I nod quickly, gasping as he takes my hand, helping me to my feet. I couldn't believe how tall and menacing he appeared. "I...I'm (y/n). I'm sorry, sir." I bowed my head. He let out a deep, hearty chuckle, holstering his gun. "Silly girl. I'm Booker DeWitt." I blushed and shyly tucked a strand of hair away from my face. "Thank you for your mercy, Mr. DeWitt."I smoothed out my skirt nervously. "Just Booker." He smirked at me, walking away.

What a strange man.

Not wanting to raise fuss, I run home, promising to never speak of what happened here.

I couldn't sleep at night, wide awake by my meeting with Mr. DeWitt. He was so tall, muscular, and intimidating yet oddly sexy. I couldn't fight the blush rising to my cheeks. "Booker DeWitt...I will find you soon." I swore to the stars above, smiling as I remembered the firm grip he had on my hand. But my smile faded soon as I thought about the store owner who Booker had cornered. Why? I knew the man, sure he was a scam artist but he wasn't a bad man, and Booker doesn't seem that bad.

I knew I was missing something but what? Drugs? Money? Drug money? Women? What was I missing?! I lay still, staring at the celing till a crack of thunder roars and lightning illuminating my room; a abrupt knock on my door alerted me. I stod upright, wraping a thin (f/c) translucent house coat around my shoulders as I walked to the door. Grabbing the nearby candle as I unlocked the door, opening it to see a tall, bulky shadow. I held the candle up more to see a stubbly chin, and green eyes aglow in the fires light. "B-Booker?" I ask, confused and scared; how'd he find me?! "Aren't you gunna let me in?" He flashed a predatory smile at me as I let him in. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" I ask sharply. "I was looking for a friend and then the storm hit. I won't be here long, miss (y/n)" He shook himself off, hanging his raincoat by the door. His gaze travelled along my body, seeing the short, (2f/c), lacey, nightgown I wore under my thin robe.

I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Cute." he smirks and I walk to the dormant fire place, kicking another chopped log into the pit and dripped flamming wax off the candle to light the fire. "Sit by the fire and warm up." I head into kitchenette to brew coffee. Booker sat, uncomfortably, on my couch, poking the fire. I poured two cups and added sugar and cream to both. Walking back I take in how calm Booker seemed. I handed him a warm mug before sitting in my chair, taking a sip from my cup. Booker did the same but sputtered and coughed into his arm. "Ack!! What the fuck is this?!" I raise an eyebrow, enjoying my perfect coffee. "Coffee. What does it taste like." I roll my eyes at his theatrics. "It's all sugar...So sweet...Gross..," He set his mug aside with a whimper.

I shiver as the wind smacks at my door, gripping my mug. "What were you doing out here?" I ask softly, sitting forward to show my interest. Booker shrugged, running a hand through his hair. I couldn't help but stare as he flexed his muscles and chest unintentionally. "Was finishing this months retribution." He mumbled softly. Retribution? As if he could read my thoughts he sighed, "I gambled away most of my money and owe alot of bad people alot of money. I managed to get my badge back and, with a friends help, I've been paying back a bit every month." He folded his hands between his knees. I nodded and sipped my coffee happily. I stod and took our mugs to the sink, spying the time: 1:32am. The weather sounded like it'd calmed down a bit. "Mr. DeWitt?" I watched him flinch, holding up a hand. "Please, call me Booker."

I nod, "Booker, how far is your place from here?" I ask, standing beside him as he stod upright and stretched up above me. "No. It's a fairr distance but now that the storm has let up, I'll be on my way." He smiled and walked over to the door, shrugging his rain coat on. I scurried over, worried. "W-Will you make it alright?" Booker chuckled softly, shaking his head at my concern. "I'll be fine. So sweet, caring about a man who could've killed you." He smiled down at me as he opened to door, only to stop in the door way. "Becareful (y/n). I've been hearing chatter about some bad people kidnapping, and raping, beautiful, young women." He looked back at me tenderly before heading off, leaving me agape.

Booker DeWitt was a good man, maybe.

!! ----NEXT IN For The Books(chap.2)----  
\------A hand gripped my throat as the men pulled me away from the light of the alleyway.  
\------Everything felt numb and yet my left side felt overly warm.  
\------I awoke to see green eyes full of worry and a stubbly chin; Booker.  
\------"Anna...is, or was, the name of my daughter.."------ !!


	2. ☆★☆★☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆★☆★☆♪☆★☆★☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are thankful for Booker but confused. What all was he hiding in his past. and why? What was so bad that he was hiding from me? 
> 
> [yay! chapter 2!! enjoy! i typed this while queasy and with a headache. enjoy my suffering.]  
> \----->{WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS RAPE, KIDNAPPING, AND READER,you,BEING SHOT. PLEASE BE CAREFUL IF THIS IS A TRIGGER. IT IS CRUCIAL FOR THIS STORY AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. SO PLEASE BECAREFUL, TAKE A MOMENT TO BREATHE AND BE SAFE!!! <3}
> 
> (z/s)-Zodiac sign.
> 
> ((someone remind me to add Fitzroy to the character list as I can't from my offline menu..)(tell me what yall think. once a week is my aim for new chapters. I have upto about 8 written but i combined 2, 3 and part of 4 into this chapter.

The sun shone down brightly, and I couldn't help but go to the local dress shop, something cute yet simple in mind, Before I could reach the glass doors a cold hand gripped my shoulder while the match went over my mouth as I was pulled backwards. I tried to scream and squirm away to no avail. Several tall men came into view, rough looking and angry. I couldn't clearly see their faces but could see enough to know none were Booker. "Look at 'er. She's a beaut. Could sell her for at least a thousand, man!" One chanted loudly, tying my wrists together with a rough twine. I decided I should at least try to break free, I bit down hard on one knuckle of my captors. He screamed and shoved me away, I didn't get the chance to run as one man whacked me in the back of the knees with a solid metal pipe.

I dropped to my knees, groaning as one of my attackers tugged sharply on my hair, pulling a few strands, making me look at him. Cold, hateful coal eyes sliced my will and pinned me. "Little bitch! We were just gunna sell ya. But now, now we're gunna have to rough you up!" They dragged me further away from the light of the street. These were the people Booker had warned me about, and yet...he was no where to be seen...

I began to cry, shaking and lightly squirming. A hand over my mouth once again. I slumped in defeat. I was doomed. I'd be beaten, raped, sold, raped again and then I'd be killed.

A sudden gunshot echoed followed by a scream and a fuss, four more shots rang out followed by loud thuds. Before I could blink I felt like I was flying but my right side felt like I was on fire.. Firm warm arms held me tight, slightly bringing me down to earth. But I was confused, why was I moving? "Stay with me (y/n)!!" a familiar voice called out beside me, but weak I blacked out in a oddly warm and safe place, still moving.

Everything hurt beyond belief yet oddly numb, my limbs heavy like lead. I opened my eyes to see a cream ceiling and gray walls that were plain. I went to move only to feel two secure, warm hands on my shoulders, pushing me back onto the warm bed. I looked to where the arms conjoined together; a soft, concerned face, green eyes, brown hair, stubbly chin: Booker.

Had he saved me?

"Easy (y/n) relax please." He urged, sitting back on the edge of the bed with a sigh. I had no idea where I was or what had fully happened. Again, Booker seemed to read my mind, "you were nearly kidnapped. Attacked. Anyways, a bullet ricochet off a trash bin and clipped you in the side.." He slid the light blue blanket down to show that I was just in a bra and panties with a large square bandage on my side, already slightly pink in one spot. I couldn't have cared less that I was in a lacey black bralette with matching panties. "I managed to remove the bullet, you lost alot of blood tho.." Booker seemed stressed by this as the scar on his top lip twitched. I smiled softly, placing a small hand on top of one of his. "You saved me?" I asked and he nodded I gave him a bright grin. "Thank you, Booker."

I could see a faint blush coat his cheeks as I thanked him. He took his hand back to grab a cigarette out of a pack in his vest pocket, along with a simple American flag lighter, flicking it open, catching the end of the cigarette, burning to end into a glowing red orange cherry. "I don't think you can smoke in a hospital." I chided him and he game me a small, playful, smile "That'd be true if we were in one." I paused. Deeply confused. But upon sound alone I couldn't hear the heartbeat monitor beep. I finally looked fully to my sides to see a night stand with a simple lamp, a baby picture, and a empty glass. Where was I?! I stopped and looked at him and his smirk as he took a drag.

"Wait. Am I at your place? In your bed?!" I squeak out, heat rising up to coat my face as he nodded. "I didn't think it'd be this easy to get you in my bed." He winked and I felt my entire body heat. I was in Booker DeWitt's bed! "You're welcome, by the way. For saving you." Booker flashed me a winning, seductive, smile.

Booker saved me and yet he acted like this was a typical tuesday, maybe it was for him. "How did you know where I was or that I was in danger?" I croak, my voice weak and broken. I cough a bit, noting a sudden sharp pain in my right side. Booker took drag on his cigarette, exhaling a cloud of smoke out his nose. "Well I'm trained as a cop and a private investigator so this kinda is in my wheel house. I got a gut feeling and I followed it, and I found you." I nodded, not wanting to think about what could've happened if he hadn't found me. Perhaps Booker DeWitt was a good man after all.

I had fallen asleep in Bookers bed, exhausted and weak. Before I passed out Booker told me he'd be making dinner soon. I awoke to a pleasent smell and a warm hand nudging my shoulder. "(y/n), wake up. Dinner is nearly ready and I want you aware enough to feed yourself." Booker hummed, nuded me further. I waved him off with a groan, snuggling into the pillow, which smelt like him, sweat, cheep cologne, and shaving cream. Booker pressed his lips to the shell of my ear, whispering, "wake up." I blushed as he backed away. The man could growl whisper so well, and even to entice a blush and slight heat to attempt to gather. I look at him sleepily, he was only in a off-white button up and slacks, his hair a bit disheveled. I sat up and steedily put weight on my feet, wobbling a slight. Booker handed me a blue button up and shorts which I greedily accepted, the shirt graced my thighs in length and was much too big for me. But better than being in my bra and panties alone.

"Thanks." I mumble softly as he guides me out of the bedroom, a arm around my waist for support. He stops and helps me sit in a chair at a cluttered table before disappearing into the kitchen. The table was littered with paper, files, documents, an ash tray, and a few empty glasses that once held booze I'd bet. I sat nervously, his place wasn't messy, just a bit of a disaster. I could smell somethung sweet, salty, and the slightest hint of cooking liquor coming from the kitchen. Booker poked his head out around the the cubby hole in the cabinet counter area that over looked the living area. "What can I get you to drink? Water? Coffee? Tea? Whiskey?" He smiled at me as he pulled open the cabinet above his head. "Coffee, please." I hum, glancing around a bit more. There was a smiple patio past a set of french doors that looked inviting. I spotted a tan cat on the railing, sunning itself.

Booker set down a grey mug, that steamed, in front of me and a crystal glass full of a golden liquid across from me. He followed my gaze and waked over to crack open the door for the still cat. "Here, Anna." He called out and she hopped down and sashayed in like she owned the place. "Anna?" I asked and the brunette tensed, heading back to the kitchen, returning with two large plates that had beans mixed with ground beef and mashed potatoes.

I looked up at him curiously, he took a swig of his drink, a ounce of courage, sighing and looking at me with a ocean sorrow in his eyes. "Anna....Anna is, was, the name of my daughter.." I was even more confused, he didn't wear a wedding band and didn't seem like the type to be tied down with a wife and kids. Muchless...what happened to her? Again, Booker reads my mind, "I lost her a long time ago.. To pay a debt.. Her mother died during birth.." His look turned gently, begging me to not pry further. I place a hand ontop of his, "I'm sorry Booker." He blushed a bit, smiling tenderly and nodding. I let go to grasp at the silver fork where as he grabs a spoon. "Tell me about yourself, (y/n)." He gestures to me. I snort and hum. "What is this? A date?" He smirked and grabbed a tall candle, flicking open his lighter and making the wax melt. He set the candle center table. "Now it is."

I blushed and smiled timidly at him, sipping at my coffee, yelping as the overly bitter fluid burns my tongue. Booker let out a hearty laugh at the scene before him. "Ass." I murmered, coughing. "Well, I was orphaned at a young age, born here in Columbia, I have two black step sisters. My adoptive parents were a white and black couple. My mom knew Fitzroy well.. My dad was a good man who farmed and sold carrots. I live alone, single, no kids and no contacts with my birth family."

I forked the mixture into my mouth, it tasted really good. Booker doesn't seem like the good cook type but this was amazing. Booker watched me intently. "I don't really watch T.V due to racism and I avoid the radio for the same reason. I normally hit the deli, the one I met you at, every four days and the produce every week. I love cinnamon rolls." This made Booker smile further as I rambled.

"My zodiac is (z/s) so that might explain my mood a bit." Booker laughed and I shot him a dirty look. "What?" "You believe in that zodia shit? Man that funny." He settled down and we ate in a comfortable silence. Anna nudged my leg, purring loud. She had long gold fur, yellow eyes, long white whiskers, and a cute pink nose; she was adorable.

\--NEXT TIME ON FOOR THE BOOKS--  
\--Anna ran into hiding as three abrupt knocks broke the silence. Booker reached for his gun.  
\--"Booker!"  
\--"Mr. DeWitt!!"  
\--I was on my back with Booker ontop of me.  
\--A beautiful woman opened the balcony doors, "Booker DeWitt, way to make an enterance." ----


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker didn't seem like the type of guy to have a kid, much less to abandon them. But I don't think Booker had a lot of choice about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear. Booker continued to live in Columbia, he was still seen as dangerous by some but with a Pinkertons office up there now, they had no choice with vox still on the run in the city. Also cause Elizabeth wanted to keep an eye on him.
> 
> A bit early? Yes I am!!

Dinner was going by peacefully, Anna kept playing with her tail but as if she could sense an impending storm, she scurried off to the bedroom. Booker stopped eating and tensed up, straining to hear what spooked the cat into hiding. A three loud knocks echoed from beyond the door caused me to pause and for Booker to stand and quietly grab the pistol by the door, pressing himself against the side of the door, he held a finger to his lips, the gesture directed to me. 

"Mr. DeWitt!" A male voice boomed from beyond the door and Bookers eyes widened. "Take that device on the counter and run out the back. You'll know what to do when you get to the railing!" He hissed at me. I stod up and saw the odd device. Three curved hooks that jingled when I picked it up. It was stained in blood and hand grip looked worn. But not wanting to waist time I slid my hand into the grip and ran to the patio, seeing the sky lines above me.

I lept off the ground and felt my hand being pulled up by the hooks, the magnets pulling me along the line, the wind rushing my hair back behind me. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. Booker had saved me twice technically. I owed him. I couldn't leave him to die… I lept to the rail beside me, heading back to Booker's at top speed. 

I dismounted onto the patio to see Booker with his back plastered to the counter wall, gun in hand. "Booker!!" He looked at me in horror, I held out my hand for him and as I blinked he bolted to his feet, taking the gauntlet from me and grabbed me by the waist. "Hang on!" He growls as he leaps and attaches us to the skyline, my hands grip onto his shoulders. I look back to see a tall man and woman standing at the railing, unarmed with armed men behind them. 

"What was that all about?" I ask, my ear pressed against his chest to hear his heightened heartbeat. Booker signed and held onto me tighter. "I paid my part this month but obviously it was not what they wanted." I nodded and clung onto him desperately, not looking down as we soared past the island's. "(Y/n)...why did you come back for me?" He asked, looking at me. I looked away, blushing softly. "Well...it was the right thing to do. I couldn't abandon you.." I mumble and this only gets Booker to nod, a subtle blush rising to his cheeks before fading away

"Hang on tight. We are gonna hide out here for a bit." Booker nodded to a pristine balcony. He let go and we fell onto the balcony, rolling a few times only to end up below Booker. Our noses touching and his hands on either side of my head, my hands at the nape of his neck. Up close I could see blue and brown flecks in his eyes, I could see the pink blush rising to his face, I could feel his hastened, warm breath on my lips; I wanted to lean in and kiss him. His lips looked so soft and kissable. And I could see the lust hazing Booker's eyes. 

The doors opened and a beautiful woman stepped out, crossing her arms over her chest. "Always making an entrance aren't you, Mr. DeWitt." 

\-------NEXT TIME ON FOR THE BOOKS!!-----  
\--she invited us inside, she hand short brown hair, blue eyes like the coldest ocean, and wore a beautiful deep blue dress.  
\--everything felt overly warm yet freezing cold at the same time.  
\-- I was sleeping in Booker DeWitt's arms!  
\--"(y/n), I really didn't mind that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This woman had let us into her home and yet I had bloodied her carpet within the first ten minutes of be being here. God, I'm a shitty house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being latent I've been all over the place lately. Chapter 4 is a bit more calm I guess. But as always if you need to take a break, do it.

The woman invited us into her warm, safe, home. I took the time to take in her appearance; she had short brown hair that seemed to curl in towards her neck a bit with short bangs that stopped just above her bold, icy, blue eyes, she was fair skinned and a bit on the busty side. Cald in a simple cerulean blue dress that swept to her ankles. 

She led us inside and sat us down in the bright kitchen, urging Booker to sit in a wooden chair so she could tend to his scrapes. He seemed to tolerate this woman, not like a lover, yet not like a friend, he respected her opinion and seemed to value her, as if she were his own flesh and blood. He smiled softly at her and nodded, "thank you, Elizabeth." I let out a groan and dropped to my knees, my entire torso felt numb save for my side which felt like it was on fire yet cold, damp: blood. Elizabeth rushed over to me and tore open my shirt without another thought. Panic began to flood my brain but before I could fuss or stop her Booker had captured my hands and held me still in his warm arms, whispering in my ear. "Shhh, it's okay, (y/n), she is here to help us. Please, relax." She pulled at the bloody bandages, wincing at the amount of blood that dripped down my side.

I was scared, was I going to die? I had lost a lot of blood when Booker had saved me and now I was bleeding again, not even half a day, or so, later… I...I was going to die…

Booker seemed to sense my internal panic and held me tighter as Elizabeth ran to grab anything she might need, "Princes, it's okay. She's going to patch you up, far better than I did. You'll be okay, everything will be okay." His words acted like a lullaby and I could barely keep my eyes open. Maybe it was the adrenaline crash, or the loss of blood, or the sight of my own blood, or weakness and mental exhaustion; regardless of what it was, I slid into a blank unconscious state. No dreams followed me, no visions, no voices, no feeling or sensation, just a black abyss.

I awoke with a start but something warm and firm prevented me from jolting too far away. I felt a warm thing on my shoulder, warm breath on my neck, a soft buzzing noise, snoring. I looked in my peripheral vision to see short messy brown hair, a firm face, and slight stubble. Booker DeWitt was sound asleep, his head on my shoulder, holding me in his lap. I could not even begin to stop my immediate blush from filling my cheeks and nose. He was warm and firm in his hold, feeling his heartbeat against my back.

Elizabeth walked into the small bedroom with a warm blanket, draping it across my body and smiling gently at me, "get some sleep, it's very late." She turned on her bare heel and walked out the room, snuffing the singular candle and shutting the door softly behind her. The only light in the room came from the window, a bright white moon shone in and bathed us in its celestial light. I managed to get the closest look at his face, the moonlight highlighted his firm cheekbones, he had long black eyelashes that cast shadows down his cheeks, the simple scar, probably from a horrible fight, across his top lip. He was kinda cute, sound asleep, vulnerable. But I also knew he was sexy, masculine, and dangerous. But not able to resist any more, I shift in his loose hold till I am face to face with him, he doesn't stir at my movement.

Taking a deep breath, a bounce of courage, I lean in and kiss him gently. His lips were warm so slightly chapped yet still soft against mine. I had closed my eyes at some point but only opened them to see claming, glowing, green eyes staring back at me. I jolt back nervously, my blush coating my ears and neck, but Booker didn't let go of me, careful not to hurt me, but I saw the smug smirk on his lips, "couldn't resist, huh?" He whispered. Full of embarrassment, I slap him across the face. He shrugged it off and gently caressed my side "Silly girl." 

"I'm sorry, Mr.DeWitt...It...It was an accident!" I squeak out at him and he chuckles, shaking us a bit as it rumbles deep within his chest. "Of course." He pulled the blanket up around us, tilting his head back to rest it on the wall behind him. "Get some sleep, (y/n)." I nodded meekly, shyly nuzzling into Bookers warm chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat against my ear. "I didn't mind that kiss by the way."

"Booker? I...I wanna know more about you." With that Booker sighed heavily.

\-----NEXT TIME ON FOR THE BOOKS!----  
\--"when I came to Colombia I was labeled as "The False Shepherd."  
\--"A.D. The...initials of my daughter...so that I'll never forget..."  
\--"I had an interview a week ago, so soon I won't be a Pink, I'll be a common cop."  
\--"Elizabeth...Anna...I made a mistake, I tried to fix it..."


End file.
